Lord Pyro
by SalazarMorfinGaunt
Summary: Summary: Dumbledore approached the cribs of the two children, he noticed that the youngest, a toddler with stray red hairs and dark hazel eyes, he had a scar on the middle of where his heart would be in the shape of a crescent moon. He didn't realize the other toddler had a scar. In Nurmengard a man by the name of Icaescatus Aqua escaped.
1. Chapter 1

Pyraetus Riddle/Salazar Morfin Gaunt

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Harry Potter, J.K Rowling owns all of it. Please don't sue me. J

Dark!Harry, MultiMental!Harry, Wbwl, Powerful!Harry, Slytherin!Harry, Dumbledore will be a good guy, but he was mistaken when he choose the BWL. Weasley!Bashing, Potter!Bashing. Alternate Universe.

Note:If you haven't seen my other Fanfics, I usually do an elemental Harry, but this time he is going to be a multimental and when I see other Fanfics I kind of hate that Voldermort is really strict and casts Crucio, in my eyes if Voldermort was a father he wouldn't do that Necessarily. Otherwise, Harry will have 2 familiars and will be the Heir of Slytherin and Ravenclaw.

Summary: Dumbledore approached the cribs of the two children, he noticed that the youngest, a toddler with stray red hairs and dark hazel eyes, he had a scar on the middle of where his heart would be in the shape of a crescent moon. Dumbledore looked at the other toddler, he had black hair and green eyes, the color of death eyes. He noticed that the Dark Magic was more surrounding around the youngest, than the eldest, he then made his decision. Little did he know that right now in Nurmengard a young man was breaking out. His name was Icaescatus Aqua.

The next page will be the beginning of the story, tell me what you think so far! Grindelwald will have a part in this aswell! J


	2. Lord Pyro (2)

Pyraetus Riddle/Salazar Morfin Gaunt

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Harry Potter, J.K Rowling owns all of it. Please don't sue me. J

Dark!Harry, MultiMental!Harry, Wbwl, Powerful!Harry, Slytherin!Harry, Dumbledore will be a good guy, but he was mistaken when he choose the BWL. Weasley!Bashing, Potter!Bashing. Alternate Universe.

Note:If you haven't seen my other Fanfics, I usually do an elemental Harry, but this time he is going to be a multimental and when I see other Fanfics I kind of hate that Voldermort is really strict and casts Crucio, in my eyes if Voldermort was a father he wouldn't do that Necessarily. Otherwise, Harry will have 2 familiars and will be the Heir of Slytherin and Ravenclaw.

Warning: There will be gore and cussing.

Summary: Dumbledore approached the cribs of the two children, he noticed that the youngest, a toddler with stray red hairs and dark hazel eyes, he had a scar on the middle of where his heart would be in the shape of a crescent moon. Dumbledore looked at the other toddler, he had black hair and green eyes, the color of death eyes. He noticed that the Dark Magic was more surrounding around the youngest, than the eldest, he then made his decision. Little did he know that right now in Nurmengard a young man was breaking out. His name was Icaescatus Aqua.

Harry Potter was a lonely child and an abused child. His father always pampered his brother and his mother always ignored him, when Harry was two he had to learn to cook for himself, which he burned himself numerous times, sometimes when he was learning to cook bacon he had specks of grease land in his eye, or on his face and run down.

At the age of five, Harry had to learn how to care for himself fully, he had to learn how to wake up by himself or how to do everything he needed to do. He also learned to never anger his father, or he would be punched or hit with numerous items. Sometimes a weaker spell did pain, it was like the cruciatus curse.

Today was the day Harry was going to be shipped off to his mother's sister home. When he woke up he was greeted by a curse hitting him, after recovering from it, he was forced to get everything he owned, (which was nothing but a few articles of clothing, wizarding and muggle) and had to put it in a small trunk which would only fit 75% of his belongings, but of course his father just took the rest and burned them in front of him.

When they reached the house, Harry noticed it was like all the other houses, it had the same bushes, the same bricks, the same markings. It was an odd sight because it seemed no one had an ounce of creativity when it came to their home. Harry and his father walked up to the door and knocked, they were greeted by a thin, horse looking woman. Then there was a enormous man, if you could call him a man. It looked as if someone took a huge ball of fat and added a head, 2 arms, and 2 legs. Next to both of them, was a child who looked exactly like his father, he was fat and had an aroma of "I am better than you."

Harry was not going to like this house.

Dumbledore was quite angry after he learned that the eldest of the Potter twins was shipped off by Lily and James. Dumbledore never really thought about how the child could be abused, or how he could be neglected. Dumbledore decided to pay the Potter's a visit.

Dumbledore apparrated to Potter Manor and knocked a few times on the door.

After a few minutes, James Potter opened the door.

"Hello Headmaster, what brings you here today?"

"Hello James, I was wondering if we could talk, might I be able to come in?"

"Of course, come in. Would you like some tea or coffee?"

Dumbledore just nodded his head no, once James led him to a rather large sitting room, he asked the question.

"So James, I wanted to talk about why you decided to send Harry off to Lily's relatives?"

James was a little red in the face from embarrassment and anger. "Well, Harry was getting in the way, and was rather annoying. We can't have something like that when we have a Savior to take care of." Dumbledore wanted to scream at him but kept his composure. He looked over and found Lily playing with Max, he was rather pudgy for his age and slow. Dumbledore used his mage sense and found he had an okay magical core, not what he expected but it still could be growing.

"James, I don't mean to be rude, but when you sent Harry off, you did something terrible. You realize that you could of just created another Dark Lord? Harry was supposed to be here to support his brother in troubles, he would be remembered as the one who helped Max Potter. Also, how much accidental magic has Max and Harry Done?" Dumbledore stated calmly, but in his mind he was worried that another Dark Lord could of just been created.

James looked at the headmaster in shock, but answered the question.

"Well, Harry was getting rather annoying, I mean he did accidental magic quite a lot. Sometimes things would light on fire or levitate. One time, I tried giving him a haircut but the next day he had his hair back. But Max on the other hand, he had accidental magic a few times, he was normal and we like it. Where Harry was just a nuisance."

Dumbledore couldn't believe this, James Potter, a man who he once respected, was throwing away his child for another just because of fame. Dumbledore decided he was going to go and take Harry from the Dursleys and possibly apprentice him. He wanted to check his core aswell.

Little did he know that right now all three Dursleys were being tortured and their house was lit on fire.

 **Hi ladies and gentleman! This was an idea of mine and will probably be my focus for right now because I want to write a book, an original one and this will be my focus because it might be something like this. Feel free to review my work and tell me what you think!**

 **I will hopefully be writing and working on a chapter everyday, sorry for the lack of writing I have been busy! 3**


	3. Gringotts!

Pyraetus Riddle/Salazar Morfin Gaunt

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Harry Potter, J.K Rowling owns all of it. Please don't sue me. J

Dark!Harry, MultiMental!Harry, Wbwl, Powerful!Harry, Slytherin!Harry, Dumbledore will be a good guy, but he was mistaken when he choose the BWL. Weasley!Bashing, Potter!Bashing. Alternate Universe.

Note:If you haven't seen my other Fanfics, I usually do an elemental Harry, but this time he is going to be a multimental and when I see other Fanfics I kind of hate that Voldermort is really strict and casts Crucio, in my eyes if Voldermort was a father he wouldn't do that Necessarily. Otherwise, Harry will have 2 familiars and will be the Heir of Slytherin and Ravenclaw.

Warning: There will be gore and cussing.

Summary: Dumbledore approached the cribs of the two children, he noticed that the youngest, a toddler with stray red hairs and dark hazel eyes, he had a scar on the middle of where his heart would be in the shape of a crescent moon. Dumbledore looked at the other toddler, he had black hair and green eyes, the color of death eyes. He noticed that the Dark Magic was more surrounding around the youngest, than the eldest, he then made his decision. Little did he know that right now in Nurmengard a young man was breaking out. His name was Icaescatus Aqua.

 **Kind of a Gore-y part.**

When Dumbledore apparrated to the Dursleys, he was faced with hell fire. It was consuming practically all of the neighborhood. Using his mage sense he found a very large magical trace, it was Harry Potter's trace. Dumbledore quickly hopped into action and used his very minor water elemental powers to calm the fires down. From there he walked into #4 Privet Drive and found that all the Dursleys were dead. Vernon had his head chopped off and had something carved into his chest. Dudley Dursley had no eyes and had a knife stuck into his chest. Then there was Petunia, she had no limbs, no eyes, and a large mark was carved into her chest. It was two cobras around fire. This was not good. He looked around to find anything else, he looked upstairs, in the kitchen, but when he checked the cupboard under the stairs he found blood. Dumbledore quickly cast a charm to determine who's blood it was and read Harry Potter. Had the Dursleys already abused Harry, just after a few hours of being introduced to the house? He would never know.

 **Gore-y part end.**

 ** _Slytherin Fire Citadel (The next day)_**

Harry awoke when he heard something slither up into his bed. When he opened his eyes he was greeted by a giant snake. He didn't know whether to scream or stand still. ( **Parseltongue will be in bold)** **"Umm, Hello?"** he stuttered nervously. He didn't realize that he was speaking parseltongue. The snake did what would be an equivalent of a gasp, **"You speak? How is this?"** Harry replied with a **"Speak? What do you mean speak?"** The snake just muttered **"I must be losing my mind. Follow me young hatchling all will be explained to you later."** The snake led Harry out of the door and into a large throne like room. There in a large chair in the middle was a man who had fading grey hair. He was introduced as Tom Riddle. "Hello young one, you might have a few questions about how you got here, who I am, or what happened, but before that my familiar here, Nagini, said you could speak Parseltongue, is this true?" **"What is Parseltongue?"** Harry asked, again, not realizing he was speaking the noble language of the snake. **"Parseltongue is where you can speak to snakes. It runs within the Slytherin family, you have the gift it seems. Let me answer some questions first, I am Tom Marvelo Riddle, or Lord Voldermort, and when your parents abandoned you at the muggle household I was feeling a pull on my magic for a son, this happens to older people who need an heir of their house. When I blasted my way into the house I found the muggle was beating you senseless. So I took you away, but it seems your magic reacted on its own and lit everything on fire and knives started moving and killing the filthy muggles. I wanted to ask if you would be my son, adoptive son of course."** Harry looked at the old man and was in deep thought. _If I accept I will have someone who loves me, but how can I trust him? Also will I be able to get a cool snake like him?_ **"How do I know I can trust you?" "I wouldn't intend on harming my own heir."** Replied the old man. Harry thought long enough and said **"Yes."**

 **=[0]=**

Two days later, Voldermort was explaining what a Horcrux was while he was reading the child's magical power and gasped when he found black tendrils and numerous blocks on his magic. He also used a slight legilemency probe and found out his name was Harry Potter. The real boy who lived. **"Child, you understand what a Horcrux is, yes? Well it seems as though you are a horcrux. I accidently made you when I chose to foolishly follow a prophecy. It seems like I will take that soul piece and gain another part of my soul."** Voldermort led Harry to a ritual room where there was a circle in the middle, he had Harry lay down and started chanting in an unknown language. After a few minutes, it felt like a huge weight was lifted off of Harry's shoulders. Tom looked better as well, his grey hair was actually starting to turn light brown. **"Child, if you are to be my heir, I must do an adoptive ritual, this will make you look like what my son would look like, it will hurt a little bit, I will also give you another name. It seems you are a fire elemental, so I think Pyraertus Cadmus Riddle. Then after that, we will need to go to Gringotts. Gringotts is a wizarding bank which is run by goblins, when dealing with goblins you need to be respectful, but strict. Let's start with the first ritual."** Harry, or Pyraetus now laid down in the circle and heard Tom chanting again. It sounded as if he was just making weird sounds, but soon Harry felt tremendous pain in his back and shoulders. The pain was getting so bad, he felt darkness coming over him, he let it consume him. When he woke up 2 hours later, it felt like he was being washed in darkness and when he looked into the mirror he nearly screamed. He had 2 very large black angel wings and tattoos all over his body. He know was around 5 feet tall and still had the death green eyes. His hair turned to a dark brown and instead of being messy was curled to the side, he will have to ask about the wings later. Another thing he noticed was that he felt a warm tingle running through him, it was odd, yet pleasant.

5 minutes before they apparrated to Diagon Alley, he asked his father about the wings. "Why did I have black wings when I woke up?" His father looked at him in awe and horror. "I need to do some research when we got home." Was his only reply. When they reached Gringotts Pyraetus was led to a large office, it consisted of numerous weapons on the wall which all were sharp and polished, there were 2 small chairs and a large desk with a throne like chair behind it. "Please sit down, I will get the parchment and dagger for the inheritance test." After a few minutes of waiting, the goblin by the name of Sharpblade came in and told him to cut his hand and let three drops of his blood fall on the paper. After doing so, he gave the parchment to the goblin who fell out of his seat, handing the paper to him and his father. It read:

 **Name: Harry James Ignotus Potter or Pyraetus Cadmus Riddle.**

 **Heir to:**

 **Heir of the Most Ancient and Most Noble house of Slytherin**

 **Heir of the Most Ancient and Most Noble house of Gryffindor**

 **Heir of the Most Ancient and Most Noble house of Ravenclaw**

 **Heir of the Most Ancient and Most Noble house of Hufflepuff.**

 **Heir of the Most Ancient and Most Noble house of Black.**

 **Lordships available:**

 **Gryffindor**

 **Ravenclaw**

 **Hufflepuff**

 **Titles: Lord Gryffindor, Lord Ravenclaw, Lord Hufflepuff, Earl Hogwarts.**

 **Abilities: Parselmagick (Unlocked) Metamorphogus (LOCKED)Angel of Death (UNLOCKED) Occlumency and Legilemency (LOCKED) Parseltongue (UNLOCKED) Multimental (UNLOCKED) Dark Arts Master.**

 **MES=(Myrridin Emerys Scale) Infinite.**

 **Rare items owned: Helga Hufflepuff's cup, Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem, Godric Gryffindor's sword, Salazar Slytherin's locket, Mortimer's Daggers, Death's scythe, Death's daggers.**

Needless to say, all of the goblins at Gringotts were in shock to when vaults 2,3,4,5, 6, and 43 were lighting up.


End file.
